Tarde demais
by Dusk Cherry
Summary: É uma pena eu não possa dizer obrigada... - //SasuSaku\\ - Sasuke's POV


"**Tarde demais"**

**By:**_ 'Dusk Cherry_

-

O céu está nublado, talvez chova... Será que chuva traz boa sorte a pessoas que retornam ao seu verdadeiro lugar?

Agora estou aqui parado em frente aos portões de Konoha. É melhor entrar e encarar tudo de uma vez, até porque não vejo a hora de estar com _ela_ novamente. Não que eu não esteja com saudades dos meus amigos. É só que... Eu descobri a um tempo que é _ela_ que amo. E é ao lado dela que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida.

Ultrapassei os portões de Konoha, um rapaz da identificação perguntou quem eu era.

-Uchiha Sasuke. – Respondi cético, percebi que os olhos dele saltaram das órbitas e murmurou para o homem ao seu lado, igualmente espantado, algo como: "Vá chamar o Hokage".

O que recebeu o comando o cumpriu, logo ele reaparece com Naruto ao lado com um sorriso enorme. Não sei como, mais senti saudades do meu velho amigo.

-Sasuke! – berrou ele me agarrando. Sinceramente o Naruto não tem jeito mesmo, nem como um Hokage.

- Veio para ficar, não é? – perguntou ele me soltando.

- Digamos que sim.

Naruto abriu novamente um sorriso imenso, e eu apenas um meio sorriso. Logo me lembrei novamente _dela_, não me importei com o que Naruto acharia de minha pergunta, e fui logo a fazendo:

-Naruto, e a Sakura?

Logo, o sorriso dele desapareceu, e ele abaixou a cabeça. Será que eles haviam se casado? Ou será que aconteceu algo a ela? Eu não conseguiria suportar se isso tivesse acontecido.

Naruto ergueu a cabeça, com uma expressão que eu diria... Triste.

- É, Sasuke... A Sakura, como eu diria pra você...

Um pânico que eu nunca havia sentido antes tomou conta de mim, senti meu peito se apertar e me faltava ar, minha garganta secou, era como se...

- Calma, não aconteceu nada de grave com a Sakura... É só que, você vai ter que comprovar. Venha...

Acho que Naruto percebeu meu desespero, mas o que será que havia acontecido a ela? Eu já estava me sentindo confuso.

Naruto me levou até o Ichiraku. Vi por cima do ombro dele uma mulher sentada de costas, mantinha os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto. Era ela, a cor dos cabelos a denunciaram, sorri.

Naruto se aproximou dela e cumprimentou-a. A mesma imitou o gesto com um sorriso, cheguei logo atrás dele.

- Quanto tempo, Sakura... – eu disse sorrindo.

O sorriso dela desapareceu na hora em que seus orbes verdes me viram, mas ela não estava surpresa, havia outra coisa em seus olhos, talvez ódio.

Uma expressão de pura confusão tomou conta da minha face, será que era isso que Naruto tentou me falar? Que o único sentimento que ela nutre em ralação a mim é o ódio?

-Haruno, por favor. E o que faz aqui? – perguntou friamente, e duas mechas lhe caíram suavemente pelo rosto.

- Voltei para perto dos meus amigos, de onde jamais deveria ter saído.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada falsa, me perturbando ainda mais.

- Faça-me rir, Sasuke. Voltar por causa dos amigos... Até parece! Você nunca nos considerou como amigos, você nos esnobava, e mesmo assim lá estávamos nós, que nem dois idiotas atrás de você! – ela falava com raiva.

Está certo que eu não demonstrava, mas eu os considerava importantes para mim, sempre os considerei, eles eram minha família.

- Isso é mentira, lógico que eu os... – tentei.

- Olha, Uchiha, eu não tenho tanto tempo assim, até porque já o perdi muito com você. – disse se levantando e saindo, imitei seu gesto saindo do local logo atrás dela.

Já lá fora perguntei indignado:

- O que está havendo com você, Sakura?

Ela se virou rápida pra mim, apontando um dedo para meu rosto.

-Eu vou lhe dizer o que está acontecendo! Você foi embora para viver a sua vida, eu só estou querendo viver a minha! E BEM LONGE DE _VOCÊ_!

- Eu não te entendo...

- É claro que não, você só queria viver sua vidinha de poder e mais poder e vingança, e não estava nem ai para as pessoas que viviam com você, que viviam _por_ você!!!

Ela tentava a todo custo impedir as lágrimas que insistiam em cair pela sua face pálida. Aquilo havia me ferido mais do que as palavras dela, será que ela não estava entendendo que eu a amava que eu a queria para mim, para minha vida?

- Sakura...

Uma fina chuva começou a cair sobre nós, nos molhando aos poucos. Voltei-me para seus olhos marejados.

- Sasuke, não houve uma noite sequer, em que não tenha pensado, me preocupado com você ...

Ela me fitou nos olhos e mais uma lágrima brotou dos seus olhos, percorrendo-lhe a face.

- Confesso que demorou um bom tempo para eu perceber que foi tudo em vão, que na verdade você só serviu para dar-me uma dor que eu já mais havia sentido. Eu já não consigo te perdoar e nem quero.

Ela fez uma pausa, ainda me fitava cética apesar da lágrimas que lhe preenchiam a face. Depois de alguns segundos, onde um silêncio mórbido se instalou sobre nós, ela desviou o olhar de mim e pousou-o em uma poça não muito grande ao nosso lado, ficou olhando nossos reflexos nela, e quando uma lágrima caiu na poça ela voltou novamente a fitar-me. Havia ódio. _Desprezo_ em seus olhos.

Ela não podia ser a Sakura que conheci. A Sakura era meiga, nunca teria esse ódio dentro dela, até porque ela me amava, eu sentia isso, aquilo não era apenas um sentimento bobo e infantil, era verdadeiro.

Mas agora, ela mudou, e pensar que a causa de tudo isso sou eu. Olhei para baixo, sentindo as finas gotas de chuva enregelarem minha nuca.

- Me perdoa... – disse ainda fitando o chão.

Não agüentava mais olhar para aqueles orbes verdes, que me acusavam, me odiavam. E pensar que eu os amava, os admirava tanto.

- Agora é que você pensa em se sentir culpado? E ainda que você disse que nos considerava seus amigos... Alguém nunca faria isso a um amigo, nunca o abandonaria, NUNCA! Você nem pode imaginar o quanto eu sofri POR SUA CULPA! Pelo seu abandono, por você! Por que você voltou, hein, Sasuke? POR QUE???

Olhou para a poça, e depois deu uma fitada rápida em mim, saiu correndo soluçando. Fiquei parado olhando para a poça em que a lágrima dela se alojara, uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos, também se alojando na poça.

Andei por Konoha, em busca de Naruto. Ia me despedir dele, ia ser melhor assim, não suportaria me deparar com os novos olhos de Sakura todos os dias.

Talvez agora eu entenda porque sempre odiei chuvas.

Entrei no escritório do Hokage, pronto para a despedida.

- Naruto, eu estou indo embora de Konoha, vim me despedir.

- É, eu achei que essa seria a sua decisão depois de saber do casamento da Sakura-chan. – respondeu ele tristemente.

- Que casamento? – perguntei, com os olhos arregalados, um misto de pânico e surpresa haviam tomado conta de mim.

- O casamento de Sakura e Gaara. Pensei que soubesse. – ele arregalou os olhos ligeiramente, como se percebesse que havia acabado de falar uma grande besteira.

- Como você queria que eu soubesse? - eu exclamei, alterado - E como assim ela vai se casar com ele? Eles nem se conhecem!

- É, na verdade, se conhecem sim... Sakura permaneceu em Suna durante quatro meses em missão. – disse ele tentando me passar gentileza, ou seja, lá o que for, como se isso fosse o que eu precisasse.

- E quando eles vão se casar? – perguntei minha voz tinha um tom de urgência e um que de ferocidade.

- É daqui a três dias. Sakura parte hoje de Konoha. – ele suspirou e olhou para o relógio as minhas costas - Daqui cinco minutos, eu diria.

Sai correndo da sala de Naruto, passei por Konoha inteira e só parei onde Sakura uma vez tentou me impedir de sair de Konoha. Avistei-a em minha frente, a uns três passos de onde eu me encontrava.

- O que faz aqui, nós já encerramos nossa conversa. – ela disse com o seu novo e odioso tom frio

- Não, não encerramos. Por favor, não vá para Suna, não se case com o Gaara. Não me abandone, por favor!

- Assim como você fez comigo? Que irônico, não acha? – ela disse, com um gesto de mãos.

- Sakura, não houve um dia em que eu não tenha me arrependido disso! - disse com urgência, aquilo não poderia ser o fim. - Espere! Antes tenho algo a lhe dizer. Se eu tivesse olhos na minha nuca, eu teria lhe dito que você parecia bem enquanto eu ia embora, ao menos ficaria bem. Era nisso em que acreditei todos esses anos, acreditei também que você confiaria em mim.

Ela ainda permanecia de costas para mim, mas continueia falar. Eu simplesmente tinha que lhe dizer aquilo.

Abri a boca para continuar quando ela me interrompeu:

- Um pouco mais disso, um pouco menos, faz alguma diferença? Ou você está apenas se apegando a coisas que não possui mais? Desculpe, Uchiha, eu não perteço mais a você.

O maldito Uchiha de novo, como eu gostava do informal "Sasuke-kun".

- Pensamentos assim me pertubavam às vezes, mas eu respondia a mim mesmo que "o tempo não cura apenas, permanece parado quando nós nos apaixonamos" .

Ela virou-se para mim, me olhando e disse lentamente:

-Ou quando deixamos de amar.

É, acho que acaba aqui. Não posso obrigá-la a me amar.

Se o tempo curou o amor dela talvez ele possa me curar também

- Duvido que eu vá te conquistar de novo – suspirei pesadamente - Quando você tem olhos assim, que não me deixa entrar, não me deixa te amar.

- Você tem olhos famintos, Sasuke, que simplesmente não conseguem olhar à frente  
você não pode dar o suficiente a eles, por isso nós não podemos recomeçar, nunca dará certo se construirmos com pregos tortos.

"Sasuke... Acabou. _Fim"._

E saiu andando, mas logo a vi parar novamente, e sem se virar para mim disse:

- É uma pena eu não possa dizer obrigada...

E partiu...

**F**_im_

**-**

**-**

**N/A:. **_Espero que tenham gostado, e que mandem reviews plixx!!!_

'**D**usk

**N/B: **Não, não deixem reviews pra ela! Não, estou zoando, a fic ficou muito boa, embora eu, com minha mente poluída tenha achado algumas partes dignas de risadas maliciosas ("Eu cheguei atrás dele...").

Bem que podia ter uma continuação no estilo "Casamento da Sakura", mas...

Deixem uma review que o dedo não cai, viu? Tá vendo o botãozinho verde-sexy ali embaixo? Ele simplesmente está pedindo pra ser apertado!

**K**issus da **S**wiit*~


End file.
